1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the installation of a heat pump, and more particularly to the replacement of a central air conditioner and furnace with a heat pump.
2. Description of Related Art
Many older houses, particularly in warmer climates were equipped with central air conditioning units which provided only cooling, and separate devices, if any, for the provision of heat. In some cases, common ductwork served both the air conditioner and the heater and a single blower served for both heating and cooling. Changing costs of fuel and electricity have made a heat pump an economical substitute for these existing systems. The control wiring for the heat pump system, however, differs substantially from that of the old system. Typically, the old control wiring for the condensing unit only required two conductors although a three conductor cable was commonly installed when the house was being built. Once the house is completed, however, it is frequently difficult to run new control wiring.
A similar problem exists with some multiple dwelling buildings in which the existing outside air conditioning unit is connected to the inside components utilizing two conductors.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a heat pump controller which will provide an interface between the existing control wiring and the control wiring of the heat pump so as to avoid the necessity of running additional conductors.
It is also an object of this invention to provide inside and outside electrical adaptors between the existing control wiring and the inside and outside heat pump system control wiring which will permit operation of the heat pump system in all its modes.
In accordance with these and other objects, which will become apparent hereafter, the instant invention will now be described with reference to the accompanying drawings.